JackRabbit - It's Not Just Fluff, I'll Tell You That
by touchinghearts
Summary: Product of a short roleplay between anon (who was I) with askin-jack-frost@tumblr, in which I sought to prove I sucked at roleplay as I always believed I would be. (did you realise yet that it was my first time) But at least porn came out of it. TL;DR Bunny pins Jack onto snow and they have beep. The end.


So, in the clutches of a sugar rush and sleep deprivation, I made the unfortunate decision to attempt roleplay for the first time in my life. The poor soul I inflicted my beginner skills on was **askin-jack-frost on tumblr**, who had the bad luck of popping up on the JackRabbit tag while I was scrolling through. I deeply apologise for the nuisance I made of myself, but when it comes to poppin' a cherry, it's always a messy business.

The gist of the RP was that Jack was bored, bantered with Bunny till Bunny got pissed off, they went on a merry chase, had a slight problem on a frozen lake and Bunny succeeds in pinning Jack down on a snowy bank. Then I proceeded to ruin everything by writing smut right after that scene.

I JUST WANTED PORN OK

At least JackRabbit popped my porn cherry. I was worried it would be Black Ice but OTP saves the day~ 3

* * *

Jack shivers as Bunny begins nosing at his neck, whiskers inexplicably tickling the frozen skin there. The paws holding his wrists down are stroking his pulse and that's somehow incredibly stimulating.

"Bunny," he calls softly.

Bunny hums nonsensically in response. He presses his nose a little harder against Jack's collar, inhaling the scent of fresh snow. He's not sure if it's just the ground below them, or it's really Jack's natural smell, but he likes it nonetheless. It's cold as he presses his body against the boy below him, but the way Jack fits against him more than makes up for it.

"Shh," Bunny whispers when Jack squirms. "Keep still."

It takes a moment but Jack forces himself to obey with a little sigh. He peers down at Bunny's face as his fingers unclench from around his staff.

"Bunny?" he calls again.

Green eyes rise to meet his, and there's a gentle look Jack's still getting used to amongst their banter and little arguments. He tilts his head in response, wondering what's brought that rare expression out, even as he feels himself growing colder in response.

"You could almost melt into the snow, Frostbite," Bunny marvels.

Jack rolls his eyes. "What is that, an oxymoron?" he says dryly.

Bunny doesn't answer him, choosing instead to drag his snout down the line of Jack's neck and into the collar of his hoodie. Jack squirms again, chuckling lightly, and Bunny releases his wrists. He brings his paws down to Jack's waist, hooking thumbs into pants.

Jack freezes. "Hey," he says, a little surprised, "Didn't we already...just an hour ago?"

"You've been with me long enough, Frost," Bunny rumbles, "I'm sure you know how I'm like."

"The word you're looking for is insatiable," Jack teases, arms curling around Bunnymund's neck.

"Big word for an airhead like you."

"I am _not_ an airhead."

"No," Bunny agrees unexpectedly, looking into Jack's blue eyes. "There's a bit more than air in that pretty head."

Jack blinks and then wrinkles his nose. "I still feel insulted," he complains, even as he drags his lover down.

Bunny chuckles and presses a kiss to pouting lips. "Should make it better, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, take some responsibility, you careless kangaroo." Jack pulls him back for another, and then one more, and then they both lose track of how many kisses they're sharing until Jack realises his pants are half off.

"You're a bit too impatient, don't you think?" he chuckles, even as he helps Bunny peel off the garment.

"M'not the only one," Bunnymund points out, smoothing one paw up Jack's thigh towards the rising erection nestled in brown curls. "This for me?"

"Naw, I've got a boner for the snow. You just happen to be here, pushing me into it."

Bunny snorts. He palms Jack's erection, earning a sharp intake of breath, and grins down at him.

"Climbin' aboard real fast today, aren't cha?" he says, thumb sliding over a slick head. His grin widens at Jack's hiss and resultant blush.

"Don't think I don't feel yours poking me down there," Jack shoots back.

Bunny knows it's foolish to deny it, so he ignores the comment altogether and slides his paw down to play with Jack's balls. Once he's drawn a few curses from his lover, he sneaks his fingers lower and forgets to breathe when he finds what he's looking for.

Jack gives a somewhat strained chuckle, amused by Bunny's shock.

"What's the matter?" he taunts, bringing his own fingers down to nudge away Bunny's paw, slipping carefully inside. "Surprised that I'm still open? I did tell you we last time we joined was only an hour ago."

Bunny looks down at where Jack's fingers disappear into his body. Jack wiggles his hips, a wicked glint appearing in his eyes.

"Ooooh," he moans, partly because he's found his sweet spot, partly for theatrical effect.

He's rewarded by a very familiar darkening of green eyes, Bunny's ears flattening back in clear sign that he's ready to go.

"Hop to it," Jack tells his lover haughtily. "Or are you waiting for a signed invitation?" He thrusts upwards, growling appreciatively when the movement allows their cocks to rub against each other.

"Your mouth should be considered a safety hazard," Bunny replies, but his strangled tone gives away his crumbling restraint.

"Are you going to fuck me," Jack asks slowly, "or not?"

Bunny doesn't waste time, using what he can of spit, melted snow and Jack's own pre-cum to slick his cock. Jack watches him hungrily.

"Raise your legs for me, Jackie," Bunny requests, voice roughened by lust.

Jack pulls his knees back against his chest, pushing his feet apart so he can offer himself. He gazes up at his lover through hooded eyes, licking his lips when he sees the puffs of breath Bunny's emitting into cold air. It's obvious how worked up his partner is, and it's an exciting feeling to know that he's the cause of it all.

"C'mere, lover," he coos, hooking one leg around Bunny's slim waist.

Bunny groans when this makes the head of his cock slap against Jack's thigh. "You'll be the death of me," he mutters, willing himself to calm down.

Jack laughs, breathy but bright, and drapes his other leg around Bunny so he can pull him in close. "Now," he orders, grinding up against him.

Bunny has absolutely no will to refuse. Jack shudders as that cock slowly sheaths itself inside him.

"Bunny," he gasps, arching his head back.

Bunny licks a long stripe up that elegant neck. He mutters nonsense against cold, sweaty skin and the vibration of words against his throat makes Jack moan again.

"Move, c'mon, move," he whispers, panting and shifting his hips. "What are you _waiting_ for?"

"Cold," Bunny hisses but nothing in the world can stop him from moving when Jack clenches around him. He's balanced on his hind legs, paws cupping the curve of Jack's ass. "Ready, Snowflake?"

"I've _been_ ready, you old Kangaroo, hurry up! I won't last-_oh_!"

Jack sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, whining at the back of his throat when Bunny draws out and slams back in with one smooth movement. When it's repeated, he shakes, unsure what to do beyond holding on.

"Touch yourself," Bunny coaxes huskily as he builds his pace, "There ya go, Jackie, show me what kind of fun you have when you're alone."

Jack inhales through his nose and the breath rattles through his lungs. He untangles one hand from Bunnymund's fur and trails it down towards his aching erection. He releases his bottom lip in a long moan when he finally grips himself, the friction a welcome fire. He squeezes involuntarily, yelping as he does so when Bunny's next thrust slides deeper and strikes at his sweet spot.

"_Yes_," Jack whimpers. He begins to stroke himself, a feverish rhythm that's neither measured nor in time. He rubs desperately at his tip and fluid slicks his fingers.

Bunny's head is bowed, eyes shut tight as he focuses all his energy in the snapping of his hips, back and forth. He's making noises, mixtures of squeals and grunts that Jack only hears when Bunny's truly lost control of his bearings beyond mating. He's practically vibrating against his lover, the speed of his movements increasing with every time Jack resists him drawing out. The sound of their flesh connecting echo in the quiet woodland forest; Bunny's sharp ears pick up on it even in his less-than-attentive state and he groans.

Jack's lips part when Bunny pauses, cock buried as far it can go, and they both shudder when the grinding begins.

"_Bunny_," Jack whines. "I can't-"

"Close," Bunny pants back, and resumes his thrusts.

The very thought that Bunny's already on his brink makes Jack's cock jerk and he's so fucking ready to climax now. He throws his head back against the snow, stroking his erection hard and fast, taking no pains to match the pace Bunny has set. He keens with each strike against his sweet spot, helpless to react with anything beyond the instinctive clenching of his muscles, and from his lips fall all manner of pleas. He feels Bunny's mouth against his jaw and tilts his head down, eager for a kiss.

Jack trembles violently when this brings Bunny to his peak within him. He feels his name whimpered into his mouth as Bunny's muscles lock in place, climax rendering him almost still as a statue if not for the spastic twitching of a body experiencing pleasure.

"Bunny, iBunny/i," he chants, but the name's lost in his moan when Bunny finally pulls out, torturously slow. He tries again and succeeds, calling for his lover as he reaches for his own high. He feels himself being lowered and Bunny's paws leaving his skin; he cries out, wanting his touch back. Bunny's fur against him is instant relief and he reaches for the creature he can't live without, who's the only one able to make him go mad like this.

"Bunny," Jack pleads again, "please, fuck, I need to-"

Bunny hushes him with a kiss. "It's okay, love," he murmurs, "I've got ya."

He crawls down, pushing Jack's hand away, replacing it with his paw and ridiculously hot breath. Jack chokes and then begs again, desperate, _desperate_ to reach his own end. Bunny's other paw rests against his stomach in a soothing gesture and Jack grabs at it. He lifts his other hand, the same one he's been using to stroke himself, up to his face and, without a thought, slips his fingers into his mouth. Bunny's resultant growl, accompanied by a tightening of fist around cock, makes Jack's body jerk and he pants, sobbing out a garbled version of Bunny's name.

When Bunny's mouth clamps over the head of Jack's cock, he makes an obscene slurping noise that ultimately breaks Jack. He screams through his fingers, tears cresting the corners of his eyes and his entire body convulses with the force of the climax, and Bunny sucking him through it.

The pleasure leaves him boneless against the snow but he feels Bunny moving his legs gently back to the ground. Jack opens his eyes, briefly wondering when they closed, and gives his lover a lazy, satisfied smile.

"Was there any reason for that?" he asks, he's not surprised to hear how hoarse he is. His consolation is that Bunny's voice is just as raw.

"There has to be a reason?" Bunny mumbles back, sweeping snow away from a spot beside Jack. "I can't just make love to ya like a normal spirit?"

Jack shivers in delight. "I don't mind. S'long as you promise to do that again. And again."

Bunnymund settles down, finally, and grasps on tight when Jack reaches over for his paw.

"I'm sure I can fit that in somewhere in my busy schedule," he says gruffly, "Say, in an about an hour or so. I think I've got a free slot there."

Jack smirks. "I'll hold you to that, Kangaroo."

**END**

* * *

You know that feeling of regret people get when they wake up after being totally shitfaced the night before and they remember all the crap they did while they were drunk? wtf was i thinking i just XDDD**  
**


End file.
